


【铁盾】不要在垃圾堆里捡男友

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk





	1. Chapter 1

“坐着不动也会有一百八十种方式受伤”的七个人类幼崽们开始帮忙准备午餐了，因为这是一件经过无数次演练的事情，还有优秀指挥官的指挥，场面比恶魔想象中的要井然有序。  
  
托尼从沙发靠背上探出头望着厨房，发自内心地说：“你们好像白雪公主和七个小矮人哦。”  
  
史蒂夫手上正好拿着菜刀，他非常理性地把菜刀举起来对着托尼的方向比划了一下，又非常理性地把菜刀放下来。  
  
洛基一边打开装意面的罐子一边劝他：“别犹豫，就假装是手滑了。”  
  
史蒂夫琢磨了一下觉得这小子可能会假装忘了家里多了一个人还是只准备八人份的意面，于是安排布鲁斯对洛基的本次工作进行监督，而旺达很认真地向托尼提出如果我们是白雪公主和七个小矮人你又是什么。  
  
托尼无声无息地晃到桌子边上，不知道从哪儿摸出来一个苹果问史蒂夫要不要，史蒂夫回答说你切一下，于是大家有幸欣赏到了十分高效率的魔法切苹果过程，并每个人分到了九分之一片苹果。鉴于史蒂夫正忙着切菜准备午餐的配菜沙拉，托尼非常贴心地把苹果喂到了他嘴边。  
  
“为什么洗碗魔法失传了但切苹果魔法就没失传？”史蒂夫叼着苹果大惑不解。  
  
“哪有什么切苹果魔法。”托尼咔哒咔哒地咬着苹果片，“我用的就是普通的切割魔法，想用来切什么都行。”  
  
“早说啊。”史蒂夫痛快地放下菜刀，把砧板连着上面的菜往托尼面前一推，“剩下的就交给你了。”  
  
任劳任怨小恶魔骂骂咧咧地开始魔法切菜，看得出来他尽力在尽力克制自己不要把菜叶子弄得满天乱飞，就在这一片肃杀的氛围当中，史蒂夫难得地找到了悠闲时光，他整个人躺在了沙发上，远远地看着厨房并提问道：“我能通过许愿弄来一个洗碗机吗？”  
  
“能，如果你愿意把珍贵的愿望浪费在这种地方。”  
  
娜塔莎为此事提出了最优解：“你可以一直不许愿然后留下他做免费洗碗工。”  
  
索尔跑过去抓着史蒂夫的衣角大声请求：“许愿要一个PS4吧，我真的很想玩堡垒之夜！”  
  
量变产生质变，当坐在餐桌边的人数够多的时候，你要面对的就不是“几个人吃饭”而是“一群人吃饭”，托尼觉得自己对此还挺适应良好的，至少他找到了属于自己的位置，没被挤占到要端着盘子蹲到边上吃。  
  
而且孩子们的吃相也都很不错，虽然狼吞虎咽了一点，不过和地狱三头犬比起来还是很斯文的。  
  
他提出了这一点之后，史蒂夫非常理性地举起手里的叉子冲着他比划了一下，又非常理性地把叉子放下来，鉴于叉子被举起来的时候上面还裹着一段意面，这个动作着实是缺乏威慑性。  
  
而大部分孩子并不在意大人对自己吃相的评价，他们舔着嘴角的意面酱汁或者沙拉酱，难得整齐划一地对同一件事产生了兴趣：“地狱三头犬到底是什么样子的？”  
  
“就是……”  
  
托尼掏出了手机，史蒂夫忽然挺直了背前倾身体做出攻击姿态并非常警惕地问他手机哪儿来的，托尼说这是你的手机，刚从你的口袋里掏出来的。  
  
“你怎么知道密码？”  
  
“首先，看看你的样子，猜猜你会用什么密码，然后试试1234，不对，再试试你用红圈在日历上圈出来的重要日子也就是你们每个人的生日，先从你自己的试起，0704，对了。”托尼摆出一副非常遗憾的样子，“对不起，我也想从中寻求到一点挑战性的，但我实在是找不到。”  
  
他用史蒂夫的手机搜出一张图，举起来给孩子们看：“看，想象一下这只哈士奇长了三个脑袋而且每个都有自己的意见。”  
  
在任何人来得及说任何话之前，史蒂夫先发制人：“不，我们暂时不能养狗。”  
  
午餐之后又是一轮洗盘子战场，托尼知道这意味着晚餐的时候他们还得再来一次，然后明天再从头来过——所以当史蒂夫宣布今天晚上叫外卖的时候，欢呼雀跃的孩子们中间还夹了一个如释重负的恶魔。  
  
恶魔低语道：“我想吃芝士汉堡。”  
  
人类一边往纸上统计数量一边问他：“好的，还要什么？”  
  
恶魔在他胳膊上扒拉：“还要大杯冰可乐。”  
  
“哦。”史蒂夫把纸笔放了下来，“我明白了，我就当家里多了个孩子就行了。”  
  
“那我们能养狗吗？”克林特也往他胳膊上扒拉，“就当家里多了个孩子就行了。”  
  
史蒂夫双手把克林特抱起来，向他表露出一种非常真诚的困惑：“那我们为什么还要养狗，我们不是已经有托尼了吗？”  
  
七个小朋友因此进入了真正的七嘴八舌时间，克林特率先发难：“可是他点了芝士汉堡，狗不能吃洋葱。”  
  
“狗可以喝冰可乐吗？”  
  
“我觉得狗不喜欢吃面包。”  
  
“地狱三头犬喜欢吃什么？”  
  
托尼终于碰上了自己能插嘴的问题：“地狱三头犬什么都吃，还会咬你的脑袋。”  
  
皮特罗紧张地摸摸自己的脖子：“可是地狱三头犬有三个头，我只有一个脑袋。”  
  
“对，所以它们会为了这个打起来，然后自己咬到自己的尾巴。”托尼有点想念他的爱犬dummy了。他来人间之前依依不舍地把它交给了霍华德照顾——但谁叫它非要在最关键的时候把头从车窗里伸出去？  
  
布鲁斯举起了手：“哪个脑袋咬到自己的尾巴？等等，地狱三头犬只有一条尾巴是吗？”  
  
小孩子是什么，小孩子就是一个货真价实的恶魔坐在家里的沙发上，他们却只关心地狱三头犬有几条尾巴，而作为一个成熟可靠的大人，史蒂夫有别的问题想问：“地狱有猫吗？”  
  
“有哦，很可爱的。”  
  
和恶魔畅聊半小时可爱的地狱猫咪之后，外卖送到了。  
  
负责这一片的外送员已经非常熟悉史蒂夫的这个大家庭以及他们数量庞大的点单，为了确认数量，他站在门口，一边数着数字一边把对应的纸袋交到史蒂夫手里，而史蒂夫会顺手把东西递交给等在他身边的孩子们，让他们拿去放到桌上。  
  
数到最后一份的时候外送员稍稍愣了一下，抬起头问史蒂夫：“你今天多点了一份，家里来客人了？”  
  
如果有人正在从上帝视角看这件事，那么这基本上就是个灵异故事，托尼就站在史蒂夫身后，和孩子们一起做外卖传递工作，但是很显然，外送员看不见他。  
  
史蒂夫有优秀的演技和随机应变能力，弗瑞一度很可惜他这张脸长得太正派又太有辨识度了不适合做卧底，他此刻也发挥自己的优势，露出一个友善的笑容，非常自然地应对了外送员的疑问：“不，只是我今天恰好特别饿而已。”  
  
站得最近的几个孩子也能听到外送员所说的话和事情的怪异之处，不过他们在史蒂夫的耳濡目染之下大概也在这方面颇有造诣，史蒂夫胡扯出这个回答的时候他们表现得就好像事情确实如此似的，直到门被关上，脚步声渐渐远去，摩托车引擎声在不远处响起，他们才开始大呼小叫地扑到托尼跟前，把重点从地狱三头犬和可爱地狱猫咪的事情转移到了：“你是怎么做到的？你刚才隐形了吗？你也能让我们看不见你吗？”  
  
“你们能看见我是因为你们是史蒂夫的家人，对人间其他人我是默认保持低存在感状态的，敏锐的人可能会觉得有些异样，好像多了点什么似的，但又说不上来，对这方面比较钝感的人就会像刚才那样，完全察觉不到我的存在。”托尼觉得此事的缘由非常简单易懂，“这主要是为了避免一部分契约者没地方藏这么大一个恶魔。”  
  
史蒂夫熟练地把每个人要的东西分好，挨个塞到他们手里，强硬地打断了这次对地狱魔法运行机制的探讨，要求大家先好好吃饭。  
  
即使是史蒂夫也得承认带孩子是个让人身心俱疲的活，在确认每个人都已经开始吃东西之后，他捧着自己的那份靠到沙发上，狠狠地叹了一口气。  
  
“小孩子是很奇妙的生物，他们总是比成年人率先迈向更高的境界，直接跳过了物质需求而去追逐精神需求。”他停下来咬了一口汉堡，“简单来说就是玩得高兴的时候他们根本想不起来吃饭而且执意觉得自己不饿。”  
  
不过一旦喜欢的食物被拆开包装放在眼前，他们对精神生活的热切追求就会稍稍动摇，当第一口塞在嘴里，这些可爱又可恨的小兽们就要原形毕露，开始狼吞虎咽了。  
  
恶魔原先是坐在沙发上啃汉堡的，但是孩子们坐在地毯上把沙发当靠背用，为了防止腿被他们靠麻，托尼默默地把整个人都收到了沙发上，靠在史蒂夫旁边——史蒂夫同样也盘腿坐着，以免布鲁斯又坐在他脚上入神地一边看书一边吃饭。  
  
然后他们不得不靠在一起，给想把平板电脑放在沙发上的旺达腾出位置，史蒂夫和托尼同时挪动的时候，沙发发出一阵控诉命运不公的嘎吱声，托尼紧张地往下看了一眼，僵着身体等待了一会儿才敢完全放松下来。  
  
他扭过头看着史蒂夫：“其他的就算了，你要不要用第二个愿望弄个好沙发来？”  
  
史蒂夫这次没有一口回绝，他也在认真地考虑这件事。


	2. Chapter 2

因为餐桌边上还坐了一大圈此起彼伏喊饿的孩子，史蒂夫不得不先把早饭端上桌，再来和这个他从垃圾堆里捡回来或者说是把他从垃圾堆里捡回来的家伙讨论一些严肃的问题。

能在十分钟内把负隅顽抗拒不交代情况的犯人说到痛哭流涕，连小学偷同桌橡皮这样的事情都要拉出来做深刻自我检讨的罗杰斯警官此刻却遇到了难题，孩子们叽叽喳喳讨论着昨晚睡前看的动画片剧情，而坐在他对面的男人正慢悠悠地往吐司上抹花生酱。

直到他手里的那片吐司被花生酱完全覆盖，他才抬起头看向一直无声凝视着他的史蒂夫：“想问什么就问吧，还是说你得先找个灯来照着我才能开口？”

我不是不想问。史蒂夫心想。是问题太多了我不知道从哪儿开口。

毕竟犯人可不会在被抓到之后对我说，罗杰斯警官，我们商量一下，我可以实现你三个愿望，你把我放了吧。

当然，要是真有罪犯这么说，史蒂夫会义正言辞地告诉对方，那我的第一个愿望就是你乖乖认罪伏法，剩下的两个你留着自己用吧！

“那我先做个自我介绍，我叫托尼。”他笑了一下，这个笑容有点“恶作剧成功”的感觉，他自己可能也意识到了这一点，所以他补充，“这是真名——如果对真名的定义广泛一点的话。我是说，我可没有什么‘法律上的名字’。”

“好吧，托尼。”史蒂夫觉得自己开始找到状态了，他下意识地想去拿笔和记录册，然后想起来这并不是真的在审讯，“你是人吗？”

“你这么问也太直白了吧。”托尼拿起了第二片面包，涂了花生酱的那片正在他手边放着，他的视线在餐桌上来回移动，似乎在寻找什么，“孩子们还听着呢，注意点影响。”

史蒂夫咳嗽了两声，桌边的孩子们——托尼刚才数了一下，一共七个，五个男孩两个女孩——有的露出不耐烦的神情有的发出不情愿的声音，但是在史蒂夫威严的注视下，他们纷纷丢下手上的食物，抬起两只手捂住了耳朵。

这下托尼发现了他要找的东西，他从留着稍长金发的男孩手边拿过了开着盖子的蓝莓酱，开始往另一片面包上抹，金发男孩朝他露出令人不得不自责的神情，托尼只好用手势明确地向他表达“我马上就还给你”。

他一边抹平蓝莓酱一边回答史蒂夫刚才的问题：“我就不兜圈子了，直白地来说，无论我是什么，我肯定不是人类。所以我真的能实现你三个愿望，在你把愿望用完之前，就算我自己想走，我也没办法离开。”

史蒂夫思考了一下这种说起话来能把人气死、自顾自赖在你家里不走还要用三个愿望来诱惑你堕落的非人类生物有可能是什么。

“你是恶魔？”

“那要看你对恶魔的定义了，广义上来说是的。”托尼把涂着蓝莓酱和涂着花生酱的面包扣在一起，发出一声满足的喟叹之后咬了一大口，“可别对我有偏见啊，要我说天堂那地儿可够冷的，地狱就挺好，冬天我们就坐在火炉旁边烤火聊天，夏天我们的空调是火狱做能源驱动——地狱里可住着一大堆科学家呢，做这玩意儿还不是轻轻松松。嗯，我也和他们学了不少东西。”

史蒂夫想起了昨天晚上发生在第十三条小巷里如梦似幻的场景，他觉得姑且不论别的，托尼在这一点上大概没有说谎。

“总之现在，恶魔已经缠上你了。我相信即使在人类创作的幻想作品中你也能发现这一点，我们恶魔是相当有契约精神的生物，我们按合约办事，而现在我们的合约就是，我要完成你三个愿望，然后我才能走。”

短暂沉默之后，史蒂夫猛然站了起来绕到桌子另一边，拽着托尼的袖子把他拉了起来：“到房间里说，让他们好好吃饭。”

卧室的门被关上之后，七个孩子放下捂住耳朵的手接着吃饭，其余的六个人看向了娜塔莎：“到底怎么回事？你知道吗？”

娜塔莎表示自己也搞不清楚状况：“为什么都问我？”

“因为昨晚我们都先睡了，是你等史蒂夫回来的。”索尔代表大家指出事实。

“好吧，我怕吓到你们所以一直没说，昨天晚上我坐在客厅里一边看书一边等史蒂夫，你们知道，他经过走廊的时候脚步声会传进来，掏钥匙的时候也会发出声音，但是昨晚我什么都没听见，反倒是他卧室里传来一声闷响。我觉得很奇怪，所以就推门进去——”

“然后我就和那个红发的小女孩说……啊对不起，两个都是红发的，不是今天早上那个，是发梢有点卷的那个。我就跟她说，你喝醉酒睡着了，我这个过路的好心人把你带回来之后发现找不到家门钥匙，所以就翻窗户进来了。别担心，你的窗户出门前锁了，我是用——呃，恶魔的方式进来的。”

史蒂夫捂住了脸：“你这样让我还怎么教育孩子。”

“我看他们还是挺听话的呀。你教育得不错，你知道我小时候什么样吗，我爸有一次觉得我实在太调皮了就把我扔到天堂去，结果三天之后全体天使列队去地狱让我爸把我接回去，据说我走了之后上帝看了好几次心理医生才缓过来，到现在还对未成年恶魔心有余悸。”

史蒂夫想起了他刚开始工作的时候上司常说的那句“一定要学会从罪犯的角度思考问题，这样你才能逮到他们”，所以在准备和恶魔做交易的时候，他也尝试着从恶魔的角度思考问题。

“我有两个疑问。第一，帮我实现愿望对你有什么好处？第二，你的愿望里有陷阱吗？就像猴爪的故事那样，实现一个愿望就要支付巨大的代价。”

“哇，你们人类怎么比恶魔还多疑。第一，谁规定没什么好处的事情就不能做了？而且我其实从中得到了不少快乐……我都是看谁顺眼就和谁签订契约的。第二，这你大可不用担心，我不是那种喜欢在合约上搞小动作的恶魔，我可以告诉你我实现愿望的原理。”

根据这个恶魔的解释，他实现愿望的原理是“调度运气”。

“听说过运气守恒定律吗？运气不能凭空被制造，也不会凭空消失，而我们恶魔的主要能力之一就是对运气进行切割和转移，简单来说，比如你许愿让某个人倒霉，不光他会倒霉，多出来的那部分运气我还会拿回来给你，你可能会发个小财或者遇到其他好事。当然，运气是比较通俗的说法，我们实际做的事情是操纵概率与因果——”

接下来的台词变得让人难以理解了，不过史蒂夫判断后面的那些话基本已经偏离了主题，他只要听前面的就够了。

听起来这其中确实没有会不利于许愿人自身的部分，但是……

“这是不是就意味着如果我要许愿，就必须有个人的运气会被拿走一部分？”

“提醒你一下我是恶魔？我的主要业务方向应该是帮人报复仇人。”

“有精准性可言吗？”

托尼上下打量着他：“怎么，你不会是想报复某个人又胆小怕搞出人命吧。”

“不，我不是这个意思。”史蒂夫决定把话摊开说，虽然这件事在水落石出之前不能告诉任何人，但是托尼又不是人，“我有个同事，布洛克·朗姆洛，有和犯罪组织勾结的嫌疑，如果你把他的运气转交给我，我是不是就能抓住他的破绽？”

是托尼的解说让史蒂夫有了灵感，他想起追捕犯人失败时同事们嘴里经常嘀咕着骂“这小子运气真好，被他给逃了”——现在恶魔和运气都要站到正义这边了！

“假如这就是你的第一个愿望。”托尼举起了右手，伸出食指，“那么我已经明白了，你只需要做个最后的确认，就像在合约上签字一样，擦亮我的灯。”

连史蒂夫自己都惊讶于自己的适应能力，在这么短的时间之内，他居然已经能做到无论这个恶魔说了什么都面不改色了。

他只是感到好笑：“像阿拉丁神灯那样？”

“差不多是那么回事儿。”

“那么你的灯在哪儿？那条巷子里？”

“我不会把它放在那儿的，我一直都随身带着。”

史蒂夫眼睁睁地看着托尼掀开了上衣，露出他胸口一块发着蓝光的东西，光线微弱，因为上面覆盖着一层薄薄的灰。

那层灰看上去都不用动手，轻轻吹口气就会四散而去，但事实是史蒂夫在上面摩挲了好几个来回，灰尘还是十分固执地待在原地。

对擦去这层灰尘毫无帮助的是托尼指挥他“你得用点力”以及在原地晃来晃去的动作，史蒂夫被这一层仿佛擦不掉的灰尘弄得心烦意乱，掐着托尼的肩膀把他按到了墙上，让他不再有乱动的空间。

这次他再伸手去擦的时候，终于感觉到灰尘似乎稍稍掉落了那么一些，至少光比刚才要更亮了。

史蒂夫正准备一鼓作气完成这件事时，卧室的门被推开了。

放在平时，他会转过头说，皮特罗，你总是会忘记敲门，这个习惯是不好的，知道吗？下次一定要记住。

但这一次，看到屋内的场景后，急性子的皮特罗用他平生最缓慢的速度向后退了几步，悄无声息地关上了门假装什么都没有发生，片刻之后，传来敲门声和皮特罗有些颤抖的声音：“好了吗？我可以进来了吗？”

史蒂夫有理由怀疑之前的困难是托尼在故意刁难他，因为在恶魔为刚才的场景而忍俊不禁之后，史蒂夫忽然就能使那些灰尘轻易落下，荧荧的蓝光从他指缝间泄露了出来。

“你可以让那个小子进来了。”托尼放下上衣的下摆，朝他挤挤眼睛，“除非你也有一盏灯需要我擦。”


	3. Chapter 3

有什么比“和恶魔做交易”更疯狂的事情呢？大概就是让一个恶魔进入你的生活。

入住史蒂夫家的恶魔本人对前半句话表达了激烈抗议，他再次重申，恶魔是一种非常有契约精神的生物，说一不二信守承诺而且按合同条款办事，说好了办完事儿再吃掉你的灵魂就一定会办完事再吃，所谓的危险和疯狂都是人类杜撰出来的。

在这番激烈抗议过后，洛基从正在玩大富翁的孩子们围成的圈中缓缓抬起头来，非常认真地问：“所以你的意思是你会拿走史蒂夫的灵魂吗？”

一不小心就挖了个坑给自己跳的恶魔尴尬地挠挠头，在史蒂夫的窃笑声中予以否认，然后试着转移话题来掩盖自己的窘迫：“这七个孩子里面有几个是你亲生的？”

在孩子们突如其来的沉默带来的寂静之中，史蒂夫思考起了恶魔的内部生理结构会不会和人类不同，然后认真地向他解说：“不，都不是我生的，我没这功能。”

托尼歪了歪头：“我的意思是，有哪些是你的孩子吗？”

最小的红发姑娘——托尼已经记住了她叫旺达——忽然抽泣了起来，其他孩子们纷纷小声安慰着她，史蒂夫走过去把旺达抱起来，以审视现行犯的谴责目光看着托尼：“他们每个都是我的孩子！”

坐在沙发上被大家怒目而视的托尼非常委屈，这群人类是真听不懂人话还是在合伙挤兑他？

恶魔愁得连尾巴都放出来晃了：“我的意思是……有没有和你有血缘关系的？”

答案是一个都没有。

“哇。”托尼用他那条灵活的尖头尾巴挨个指过七个孩子，“全都是你收养的？你还真是……胸襟博大。”

不知道史蒂夫是没有听出托尼用词中的暗指还是为了这段时间能够和平相处而暂时选择了无视，他揉着孩子们的头发，无不遗憾地说：“事实上并不是收养，这儿没有一个是真正收养的，都只是寄养。所以我还拿着政府的寄养补贴，不然以我一个人的工资可养不活八口人。”

史蒂夫隐去没说但托尼完全能猜到的部分是，养育孩子的过程中碰到的意外状况太多了，就算完全不碰上意外，费用也会很容易就远远地超出预算，更别说还要花费额外的精力和时间。即使有政府的补贴，要养七个差不多同龄的孩子也是件非常吃力的事情。

大概正因为如此，史蒂夫才会穿着洗到褪色、袖口磨损严重的衬衫，否则以他的工资，还是能过上轻松惬意的单身生活的。

不光有契约精神还很有职业精神的恶魔坐在表皮开裂的沙发上思考起了该如何为他的新任契约者排忧解难，为了不让自己的沉思看上去太过可疑导致他们又开始怀疑他在打某人灵魂的主意，托尼提前做了个报备：“等你抓住你们警局里那个叛徒之后，你还有两个愿望可以用呢，要是你舍不得都用掉，就拿一个出来，这儿哪怕有一两个孩子能找到合适的领养家庭，也能减轻你不少负担了。”

可能这是恶魔的特殊能力，也可能这个精打细算地靠废物利用在垃圾堆里建起城堡的家伙完全能凭经验看出来史蒂夫过着怎样紧巴巴的生活。的确，这七个孩子带来的生活压力可不是“一点点”可以形容的，而且现阶段他们年龄还小，需要的空间小，很多事情也可以稍微凑合，史蒂夫也能够靠咬紧牙关保证他们能够维持现在的生活，等到了孩子们再长大一些，所需要的东西就不是史蒂夫能够凭一己之力拼凑出来的了。

到那时他们就算没等到合适的领养家庭，也会被拆散开来送到有能力继续抚养的寄养人那里去。

但是……

“我现阶段没这个打算。”史蒂夫严肃地警告了托尼，以免这个恶魔会因为没能领会到他的实际意思而自作主张，“我知道日子不可能一直这样过下去，但是我准备顺其自然。”

“我懂了。”托尼整个人都陷进了沙发里，仰头看着天花板——旧沙发坐起来有种别样的舒适，而且因为沙发表皮上的划痕和裂缝已经够多了，他不用担心自己的尾巴尖刚才不小心划出来的那条痕迹会被发现，“就你这个消极的许愿态度，我应该做好在你家长住的准备。”

“有个问题。”

“问吧，你的恶魔将知无不言。”托尼觉得他此时应该优雅地端着个红酒杯什么的，但是所有能被彰显他恶魔身份的东西都被留在那条“不存在的巷子”里了，他得获得史蒂夫的允许之后才能独自出门去取。

守规矩的恶魔活得真累啊。托尼决定改天抽空顾影自怜一会儿。

“你能交一份伙食费吗？”

“噢，这你不用担心，我用不着吃东西——我只是看上去像人类而已，很多方面我和你们是完全不同的两个种族。”

大富翁的棋盘旁传来了索尔的控诉：“那你吃早餐的时候还往面包上抹那么多花生酱和蓝莓酱？”

托尼觉得有必要教给这个孩子一些人生经验，虽然有些人生经验从恶魔嘴里说出来可能就变味了：“听着，饿和馋是两个概念，用不着吃东西和不想吃东西也是两个概念。”

“我会再去买的，索尔。”史蒂夫出言安抚了一直对物品的价格和史蒂夫的工资有些缺乏概念的索尔，“相信我，那真的不是很贵。而且可以说是非常便宜。”

“那就行了。”史蒂夫看上去大大地松了一口气，低下头代替想去看科普节目的布鲁斯加入了大富翁的战局，不过他在短短地一回合后就被连着被扔了好几张冬眠卡，加起来总共要等别人走过七十格他才能继续扔骰子。

这回轮到托尼有问题了：“吃的问题是解决了，可我睡哪儿？”

史蒂夫趁着冬眠卡还没失效的工夫考虑了这个问题，这间两室一厅带一个小储藏室的房子他一个人住绰绰有余，但塞进来七个孩子之后就相当吃力，再来一个大人的话——

“你觉得你现在坐着的这个沙发怎么样？”

史蒂夫家的客厅并不宽敞，托尼确信这不是满满当当挤了两个大人七个孩子之后造成的错觉，而是客观存在的事实，而摆在这个不太宽敞的客厅里显得相当适宜的沙发自然也就没有多大。虽然托尼刚刚还在心里夸奖了旧沙发比新沙发舒服，但无论从长度宽度还是舒适度上，这个破沙发都比不上他在巷子里的那张床。

托尼酝酿了几秒钟，朝史蒂夫递出了恶魔所能拥有的最无辜的眼神：“我觉得你的床就很不错，昨晚咱俩一起睡难道不是很愉快吗？”

“打扰一下。”克林特扔完骰子之后抬起头询问，“接下来的话题我们需要捂耳朵吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

“也就是说在替我实现完愿望之前，你必须住在我这里。”

“是的。顺便纠正一下你的用词，是我们的契约完成之前。”

“在此期间你似乎也不介意顺带做一些和契约无关的事情。”

“嗯哼，恶魔固然有契约精神，但也要有业余生活的，尤其在你这里，我觉得我得努力找点生活情趣以免自己疯掉。而且只要你有办法让我答应，一些额外的要求也会成为契约的一部分。”

虽然十分想知道恶魔的生活情趣是什么，和人类的有没有区别，但史蒂夫凭借着优秀的职业素质控制住了自己的好奇心，没有打乱对话的节奏。

“那么想必你也不会介意用你的魔法为生活创造一点便利。这个过程可能也会让你觉得不那么无聊，毕竟我这里娱乐手段有限，而且绝大多数都是适合小孩子的。”

“我怎么总感觉你话里有话呢？”

“没什么，我只是在想，恶魔真是厉害的生物，完全在人类的想象之外。”

“那当然了，虽然看上去除了翅膀和尾巴的部分差不多，但我们从本质上就是不同的，就拿基因序列来说……”

史蒂夫安静且耐心地聆听着托尼滔滔不绝地论述恶魔与人类在生理层面上的不同之处，时不时点点头和发出“是啊”、“原来如此”之类的回应，坐在一边的孩子们默默地交换着视线——视线中的含义是“上套了”。

等到托尼终于说完之后，史蒂夫态度非常自然地感慨：“恶魔真是了不起。看到之前你在巷子里弄的那些东西的时候，我就在想了，你在恶魔之中应该也是很优秀的那类吧？”

“你真有眼光，我就知道挑你当契约者是个正确的决定。”

沙发上的恶魔肉眼可见地飘飘然了：是真的肉眼可见，因为他的尾巴高高翘了起来。

“那么你住在这里期间，家务就拜托给你了，对你来说用魔法处理一下家务应该是小菜一碟吧。”

“包在我身上，我保证我会处理得……呃啊……”托尼终于反应过来自己陷入了圈套，“我觉得你应该知道，诱供可是没法当证据的，罗杰斯警官。”

“我觉得你也应该知道，那些法律可都是针对人类的。”史蒂夫强调了一下人类这个词，“恶魔先生。”

托尼低下头朝衣服内侧看了看，史蒂夫猜想他可能在通过他胸口那盏古怪的灯来确认刚才不小心说漏嘴的“包在我身上”有没有成为契约的一部分。

看来答案是肯定的，因为托尼愤愤不平地指责史蒂夫：“看你一脸纯良的样子，没想到这么狡猾。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩膀：“看你长得就很精明的样子，我也没想到你这么好骗啊。亏你还是恶魔。”

前一句话似乎没刺激到托尼，反倒是后一句话深深刺痛了他的心：“啊怎么，我们恶魔就可以被毫无罪恶感地压榨吗，恶魔就得乖乖做家务吗！居然觉得恶魔狡猾，分明你们人类才是最狡猾的，尤其是你，看上去人挺好，背地里居然设圈套蒙骗独自在人间漂泊的可怜恶魔，你知道他每天缩在小巷子里等合适的契约者发现他时心里有多凄凉吗……”

以和刚才介绍生理小知识时截然不同但同样充满感染力的方式，托尼开始哭诉他的人间生活多么艰辛，史蒂夫的此种行为多么令魔失望，直到史蒂夫说：“我实际上还是会和你分担家务的……”

恶魔先生得分了。索尔握了握拳头。

平局。娜塔莎用口型说。

其他孩子们赞同地点点头，只有克林特还在小声嘀咕：“谁还记得他们是怎么聊到这儿的？”

“早说嘛，就等你这句话了。”几秒钟前还忧郁地蜷缩在沙发上的恶魔一定是用了魔法，不然不可能瞬间出现在史蒂夫背后，双手搭在他的肩膀上，低下头在他耳边发出——字面意义上的恶魔的低语，“那么我们还是绕回一开头的问题，我到底睡哪儿？”

意志坚定的杰出人类罗杰斯警官不为所动，斩钉截铁地抛出一个词：“沙发。”

“二比一。”洛基用气声播报最新战况，“恶魔输了。”

史蒂夫和孩子们的生活其实很简单，但再简单的事情乘以八之后也会变成一个巨大的挑战，在含恨作别史蒂夫的床并领到了第一个家务安排之后，托尼开始对着水池里堆积如山的脏盘子发呆。

而他也实在没有偷懒的机会，因为史蒂夫正在他身后不远处的餐桌上收拾那些果酱瓶罐，把它们挨个拧好放在桌子的边缘处，这样娜塔莎稍稍踮脚就能够得着，然后把瓶子都给放回冰箱里去。

一般来说吃个早餐不会有这么大的场面，但一般家庭里确实也没有这么多家庭成员。而且其中还有几个格外能吃，早餐的时候托尼就注意到了。

“唔，所以你为什么不……”恶魔一边哀叹着自己命运多舛，一边打开了水龙头开始乖乖刷盘子，“弄个洗碗机什么的？”

史蒂夫擦干净桌子，拿着抹布走到水池边上，向恶魔展现人间真实：“没钱。你得尽快习惯一下，中午和晚上还有更多盘子要刷。”

“在有更多的盘子要刷之前还要更多的食物要准备。”

“噢，做饭的时候孩子们会来帮你的，而且我可以保证他们都帮得上忙。”

霎时间，碗碟的碰撞声停止了。

感觉到气氛的剑拔弩张，布鲁斯紧张地抬起头看了一眼水池的方向，他最喜欢的盘子正被托尼抓在手上，他衷心希望它平平安安。

“太危险了！”自从捡到这个恶魔以来，史蒂夫还是第一次看到他这么严肃的样子，“人类幼崽那么脆弱！他们坐在那儿不动我都能想出来一百八十多种受伤的可能性，而你居然敢让他们进厨房帮忙？”

他说到一百八十多种的时候随手一指，无辜被指到的洛基把书翻过一页，小声嘀咕：“那还真是谢谢您的高瞻远瞩。”

史蒂夫一时语塞。并不是因为他被托尼说服了，而是他觉得自己的育儿观被一个恶魔批评了这件事过于好笑，他得先缓一缓才能进入争辩的状态。

“还不光是做饭的时候危险，吃的时候也很危险，比如，要是谁打鸡蛋的时候毛毛躁躁把蛋壳也给打进去了……”

不得不说托尼作为一个恶魔对人间的生活还真是有一定体会，他提出的这个可能相当有可能，经常把蛋壳给打进碗里的索尔和皮特罗同时心虚地低下了头。

“拿出来不就得了。就算当时没发现，吃的时候咬到蛋壳也可以直接吐出来。”

也许是魔在屋檐下不得不低头，也许真的忽然想开了，托尼没继续争辩下去，而是低头专心刷盘子，嘴里小声咕哝着：“我们俩凑在一起说不定正好是标准的恶魔育儿法。”

“什么？”这次史蒂夫是真的笑出声来了，虽然他不清楚这个词的具体含义，但把恶魔和育儿这两个词凑在一起这件事本身就很好笑。不过仔细一想，恶魔自然也是有育儿需求的，可能这也是人类对恶魔的诸多刻板印象之一吧。

“简言之，恶魔都是一群相当有个性的家伙——其实人类也是如此，改变一个人就和改变一个恶魔一样困难。有所不同的是你们中的很多一辈子都想不清楚这点，而恶魔把这件事写进了学龄前教育。我们发现与其追求妥协，平衡共存才是最佳的解决之道，这就是所谓的恶魔育儿法。比如，要求我这样过于忧心忡忡把孩子抓得太紧的人适当放松很难，让你在某些事情上束手束脚也很难，但只要我们两个凑在一起，事情自然而然就解决了，因为我们会互相牵制住对方，从而轻易得到一个人得不到的平衡。”

确实很有道理。

在遇见托尼之前，史蒂夫对恶魔这个物种一无所知，现在这样一点点了解，反而引出了更多的疑惑。

现在他已经很确信托尼不但会有问必答，还会特别详细地解释给他听，干脆把问题一股脑的抛了出来：“有很多恶魔像你这样在人间给人类实现愿望吗？这听上去可不像是恶魔会有的生活习惯。动机是什么？你们又是按什么标准挑选契约者的？”

“怎么，开始对恶魔和他们在地狱的愉快生活产生兴趣了？”

“难免的。”

然而托尼迟迟没有回答，只是默默地继续手里的活，弄得史蒂夫忍不住插播了一个和当下氛围完全不符的问题：“没有能拿来洗碗的魔法吗？”

“哦，原先应该有的，后来因为地狱普及了洗碗机失传了。”托尼瞥了他一眼，“所以你懂了吗？你这里真的好苦，比地狱还苦。”

他把最后一个盘子擦干净放好，手撑在陈旧但干净的大理石台面上，有些迟疑地开口：“我之前没跟你说吗？”

史蒂夫向来是给你面子的时候体贴入微，不想给你面子的时候一点都不给：“你自己明知道你之前没说。”

“嗯……”恶魔局促地咬了咬嘴唇，“我这是在服刑。”

史蒂夫双手抱在胸前，不动声色地追问：“你做了什么？”

“开车超速。”

“哈？”

“这事儿不能全怪我，那天是牛顿让我带他们兜风，上了天堂大道之后我说了这儿有天使巡逻，但伽利略非要让我踩油门！”

“认真的？”

“而且那天我是真的运气不好，我本来及时用了个魔法把车藏起来，按理说是不会被发现的，但副驾驶座上的地狱三头犬忽然把头伸出去了……”


	5. Chapter 5

当一个啰嗦的、好为人师的恶魔碰上一个有些职业病、总喜欢刨根问底的人类警察，他们会发展到泡一壶咖啡在沙发上用畅聊地狱、天堂与人间来度过弥足珍贵的周末时光，是非常自然的事情。

在洗完早餐的盘子之后和准备午餐之前，惨遭狡猾人类奴役的恶魔姑且还是享有一段可以自由支配的惬意时光，用洛基的话来说，他像个“刚撞了大运的暴发户”似的端着一杯咖啡在房子里四处走来走去，时不时发表一些意见——或者还是用洛基的话来说，时不时指点江山，为娜塔莎和旺达正在做的刮画进行点评，擅自为布鲁斯的物理小实验提供帮助之类的。

过后他还顾影自怜：“我这么优秀还多才多艺的恶魔被困在人间真是地狱的一大损失。”

接下来的内容对人类来说就有些太过遥远了，托尼很详细地抱怨了一番地狱的量刑是多么不科学，上到扰乱世界运行规律，下到开车超速，用的居然都是同一套刑罚——去人间和某个人类签订契约，然后给他实现愿望。为了防止此过程中的不可控因素，实现愿望的手段仅限于“操控运气”。

“天堂的情况也是这样的，你可以理解为，人间，也就是你们所处的这个世界，是天堂和地狱的基石，我们的造物主所居住的地方……”

“等等。”史蒂夫觉得自己刚才听到了一个颠覆他世界观的词，“造物主？”

“啊，是啊，就是指你们人类——人类的先祖。现在有的天使和恶魔也反对人创论，不过基本属于哗众取宠，你知道，天使和恶魔寿命都挺长的，经历了天堂和地狱开拓期的那拨还有不少没死呢，他们可以证明人创论的真实性。”

“所以虽然存在那么个上帝，但世界并不是他造的？”

“他是你们任命的，你们现在依旧觉得世界是他造的，那么世界就是他造的，要是某天你们不这么觉得了，世界就不是他造的了。”解释完毕之后，托尼顺着刚才的话说了下去，“你应该可以想象天使和恶魔都对人间有无限向往，所以犯错的惩罚就是被扔到这里来给人间做点贡献。”

“这难道不会引起故意犯罪吗？”

“可能会有那么几个极端案例吧，但这终究是一种刑罚。一旦到了人间，天使或者恶魔就会失去全部的存在感，就像路边的小石子一样，如果路边多了一颗小石子，肯定很少会有人注意到，对吧？而没被人注意到的时候，它其实就和不存在没什么两样。”

他们会被安排在某个难以被注意到的地方，比如说某条不顺着数一遍就不会被发现的多出来的巷子，酒店走廊上多出来的房间，一旦走出那里，他们就不会被注意到。

拿托尼的情况来说，只要没人注意到这条街上多了个巷子，并且大着胆子走进去遇到恶魔，他在人间就会像路边的小石子一样毫不起眼，只有在那条不应存在的小巷里，在他的囚笼中，他才是切实存在的。

所以托尼才能在那条巷子里搭建出一个小世界来，他有的是时间可以去任何地方捡起任何材料，然后一点点地把它们安置好。不过最开始的时候他连这些都不能做，因为他害怕有人发现这条巷子的时候自己却不在，那么他将失去一个珍贵的契约者，和减少刑期的机会。

那时候他觉得再这样下去迟早会疯掉，他靠在巷子口盯着每个路过的人，期待着能有人停下来，细细地数一遍这条街上巷子的数量。他们不会注意到有个恶魔正盯着他们，就算托尼朝他们大喊大叫，他们也不会有所察觉。

托尼很快就厌倦了这种没有尽头的等待。他先是感到惶恐，害怕自己会永远地被遗忘在这个角落里，然而这种恐惧很快就消散了，变成一种漠然，他开始频繁地离开巷子，去四处捡些有趣的玩意儿回来，并自知无望地试图在路上引起任何人乃至任何生物的注意。

“我从来没想到过被全然无视会这么痛苦。”说到这里的时候托尼打了个寒颤，像是仍旧对此事心有余悸，“这就是我说来人间为人类实现愿望是一种酷刑的原因。它真正痛苦的地方不在实现愿望的过程——那对于我们恶魔，尤其是我这样优秀的恶魔来说就只是弹指一挥的事情而已——而在于等待被发现的过程。在那种剥夺去你全部存在意义的折磨。听过那个故事没有？渔夫从海中捞起一个装着恶魔的小瓶子，恶魔被释放出来之后说，一开始他决定要报答发现他并把他放出来的人，但现在他只想报复释放他的渔夫。嗯，这就是一位我被逼疯了的同胞了，我对他的经历深感惋惜，但我离那种状态也仅有一步之遥了。”

“我那时候想，等到了这个契约者，还有下一个要等，我自信我能忍受许多种痛苦并从中脱身，但这一种例外，我觉得我再也忍受不了这种孤独和无望的等待了，我当时什么都不想做，只想躺在那里，就好像这么做就能静静地消失掉一样——所以我试图把你赶跑。在一个气氛如此诡异的巷子里，这应该很容易才对。但是你没有走。不仅没有走，还自顾自地开始劝妓从良。”

于是托尼笑了起来。

他不记得自己来人间有多久，也不记得自己到底多久没开怀大笑过了——反正这两者的时长一样。

于是他钻出他的纸壳小屋，说要请这个珍贵的契约者喝一杯，他们的缘分仅限于三个愿望，实现完三个愿望之后托尼就要在一个新的囚笼里继续等待下一个契约者来解救他，那个地方可能会比街道上多出来的巷子还难发现，但是他妈的管他呢，托尼现在就是要给这家伙三个愿望。

首次听完事情的始末，史蒂夫感觉喉头被什么东西给哽住了，他这才确认托尼看他的目光里包含了许多复杂的感情是事实而不是他的错觉。

“真的很谢谢你。”有那么一刻，托尼表露着和他先前的表现截然不同的诚恳与坦率，不过之后他还是掩盖似的一笑，抖抖他细长的尾巴，“虽然帮你实现完愿望之后我还得蹲到一个可能永远也不会被找到的鬼地方去等着人来找到我。”

史蒂夫不知道该如何恰当的安慰一个恶魔。他们对视着，却同时闪开视线，几秒钟后游移的目光又在某处相交——没有比这更暧昧的对视方式了，无论是对人类还是对恶魔来说。

“咳咳咳咳……”

周围响起一片此起彼伏的咳嗽声，史蒂夫这才发现旺达正瞪大眼睛，目不转睛地看着他和托尼这个方向，而娜塔莎跟着投来责备的一瞥：“这儿还有很多未成年儿童，请你们注意一点。”

“好吧，史蒂夫，咱们给孩子演点儿全年龄的。来抱一个？”

托尼只当这是个活跃气氛和转移话题的玩笑而已，说完之后他就开始朝着娜塔莎的方向挤眉弄眼，然而史蒂夫站起来走到他所坐着的沙发旁，弯下腰抱了他一下。

“呃……”托尼眨巴着眼睛，“但我还是得睡沙发，是不是？”

“是。”史蒂夫点点头。

\--------------

“小石子没有存在感，所以就和隐身一样”的灵感来自于哆啦A梦中的石头帽子（在大长篇中常会出现，尤其是在大魔界篇中十分活跃），在此致敬藤子·F·不二雄老师，感谢他给童年的我带来的欢乐和科幻作品启蒙


	6. Chapter 6

“坐着不动也会有一百八十种方式受伤”的七个人类幼崽们开始帮忙准备午餐了，因为这是一件经过无数次演练的事情，还有优秀指挥官的指挥，场面比恶魔想象中的要井然有序。  
  
托尼从沙发靠背上探出头望着厨房，发自内心地说：“你们好像白雪公主和七个小矮人哦。”  
  
史蒂夫手上正好拿着菜刀，他非常理性地把菜刀举起来对着托尼的方向比划了一下，又非常理性地把菜刀放下来。  
  
洛基一边打开装意面的罐子一边劝他：“别犹豫，就假装是手滑了。”  
  
史蒂夫琢磨了一下觉得这小子可能会假装忘了家里多了一个人还是只准备八人份的意面，于是安排布鲁斯对洛基的本次工作进行监督，而旺达很认真地向托尼提出如果我们是白雪公主和七个小矮人你又是什么。  
  
托尼无声无息地晃到桌子边上，不知道从哪儿摸出来一个苹果问史蒂夫要不要，史蒂夫回答说你切一下，于是大家有幸欣赏到了十分高效率的魔法切苹果过程，并每个人分到了九分之一片苹果。鉴于史蒂夫正忙着切菜准备午餐的配菜沙拉，托尼非常贴心地把苹果喂到了他嘴边。  
  
“为什么洗碗魔法失传了但切苹果魔法就没失传？”史蒂夫叼着苹果大惑不解。  
  
“哪有什么切苹果魔法。”托尼咔哒咔哒地咬着苹果片，“我用的就是普通的切割魔法，想用来切什么都行。”  
  
“早说啊。”史蒂夫痛快地放下菜刀，把砧板连着上面的菜往托尼面前一推，“剩下的就交给你了。”  
  
任劳任怨小恶魔骂骂咧咧地开始魔法切菜，看得出来他尽力在尽力克制自己不要把菜叶子弄得满天乱飞，就在这一片肃杀的氛围当中，史蒂夫难得地找到了悠闲时光，他整个人躺在了沙发上，远远地看着厨房并提问道：“我能通过许愿弄来一个洗碗机吗？”  
  
“能，如果你愿意把珍贵的愿望浪费在这种地方。”  
  
娜塔莎为此事提出了最优解：“你可以一直不许愿然后留下他做免费洗碗工。”  
  
索尔跑过去抓着史蒂夫的衣角大声请求：“许愿要一个PS4吧，我真的很想玩堡垒之夜！”  
  
量变产生质变，当坐在餐桌边的人数够多的时候，你要面对的就不是“几个人吃饭”而是“一群人吃饭”，托尼觉得自己对此还挺适应良好的，至少他找到了属于自己的位置，没被挤占到要端着盘子蹲到边上吃。  
  
而且孩子们的吃相也都很不错，虽然狼吞虎咽了一点，不过和地狱三头犬比起来还是很斯文的。  
  
他提出了这一点之后，史蒂夫非常理性地举起手里的叉子冲着他比划了一下，又非常理性地把叉子放下来，鉴于叉子被举起来的时候上面还裹着一段意面，这个动作着实是缺乏威慑性。  
  
而大部分孩子并不在意大人对自己吃相的评价，他们舔着嘴角的意面酱汁或者沙拉酱，难得整齐划一地对同一件事产生了兴趣：“地狱三头犬到底是什么样子的？”  
  
“就是……”  
  
托尼掏出了手机，史蒂夫忽然挺直了背前倾身体做出攻击姿态并非常警惕地问他手机哪儿来的，托尼说这是你的手机，刚从你的口袋里掏出来的。  
  
“你怎么知道密码？”  
  
“首先，看看你的样子，猜猜你会用什么密码，然后试试1234，不对，再试试你用红圈在日历上圈出来的重要日子也就是你们每个人的生日，先从你自己的试起，0704，对了。”托尼摆出一副非常遗憾的样子，“对不起，我也想从中寻求到一点挑战性的，但我实在是找不到。”  
  
他用史蒂夫的手机搜出一张图，举起来给孩子们看：“看，想象一下这只哈士奇长了三个脑袋而且每个都有自己的意见。”  
  
在任何人来得及说任何话之前，史蒂夫先发制人：“不，我们暂时不能养狗。”  
  
午餐之后又是一轮洗盘子战场，托尼知道这意味着晚餐的时候他们还得再来一次，然后明天再从头来过——所以当史蒂夫宣布今天晚上叫外卖的时候，欢呼雀跃的孩子们中间还夹了一个如释重负的恶魔。  
  
恶魔低语道：“我想吃芝士汉堡。”  
  
人类一边往纸上统计数量一边问他：“好的，还要什么？”  
  
恶魔在他胳膊上扒拉：“还要大杯冰可乐。”  
  
“哦。”史蒂夫把纸笔放了下来，“我明白了，我就当家里多了个孩子就行了。”  
  
“那我们能养狗吗？”克林特也往他胳膊上扒拉，“就当家里多了个孩子就行了。”  
  
史蒂夫双手把克林特抱起来，向他表露出一种非常真诚的困惑：“那我们为什么还要养狗，我们不是已经有托尼了吗？”  
  
七个小朋友因此进入了真正的七嘴八舌时间，克林特率先发难：“可是他点了芝士汉堡，狗不能吃洋葱。”  
  
“狗可以喝冰可乐吗？”  
  
“我觉得狗不喜欢吃面包。”  
  
“地狱三头犬喜欢吃什么？”  
  
托尼终于碰上了自己能插嘴的问题：“地狱三头犬什么都吃，还会咬你的脑袋。”  
  
皮特罗紧张地摸摸自己的脖子：“可是地狱三头犬有三个头，我只有一个脑袋。”  
  
“对，所以它们会为了这个打起来，然后自己咬到自己的尾巴。”托尼有点想念他的爱犬了。他来人间之前把  
  
布鲁斯举起了手：“哪个脑袋咬到自己的尾巴？等等，地狱三头犬只有一条尾巴是吗？”  
  
小孩子是什么，小孩子就是一个货真价实的恶魔坐在家里的沙发上，他们却只关心地狱三头犬有几条尾巴，而作为一个成熟可靠的大人，史蒂夫有别的问题想问：“地狱有猫吗？”  
  
“有哦，很可爱的。”  
  
和恶魔畅聊半小时可爱的地狱猫咪之后，外卖送到了。  
  
负责这一片的外送员已经非常熟悉史蒂夫的这个大家庭以及他们数量庞大的点单，为了确认数量，他站在门口，一边数着数字一边把对应的纸袋交到史蒂夫手里，而史蒂夫会顺手把东西递交给等在他身边的孩子们，让他们拿去放到桌上。  
  
数到最后一份的时候外送员稍稍愣了一下，抬起头问史蒂夫：“你今天多点了一份，家里来客人了？”  
  
如果有人正在从上帝视角看这件事，那么这基本上就是个灵异故事，托尼就站在史蒂夫身后，和孩子们一起做外卖传递工作，但是很显然，外送员看不见他。  
  
史蒂夫有优秀的演技和随机应变能力，弗瑞一度很可惜他这张脸长得太正派又太有辨识度了不适合做卧底，他此刻也发挥自己的优势，露出一个友善的笑容，非常自然地应对了外送员的疑问：“不，只是我今天恰好特别饿而已。”  
  
站得最近的几个孩子也能听到外送员所说的话和事情的怪异之处，不过他们在史蒂夫的耳濡目染之下大概也在这方面颇有造诣，史蒂夫胡扯出这个回答的时候他们表现得就好像事情确实如此似的，直到门被关上，脚步声渐渐远去，摩托车引擎声在不远处响起，他们才开始大呼小叫地扑到托尼跟前，把重点从地狱三头犬和可爱地狱猫咪的事情转移到了：“你是怎么做到的？你刚才隐形了吗？你也能让我们看不见你吗？”  
  
“你们能看见我是因为你们是史蒂夫的家人，对人间其他人我是默认保持低存在感状态的，敏锐的人可能会觉得有些异样，好像多了点什么似的，但又说不上来，对这方面比较钝感的人就会像刚才那样，完全察觉不到我的存在。”托尼觉得此事的缘由非常简单易懂，“这主要是为了避免一部分契约者没地方藏这么大一个恶魔。”  
  
史蒂夫熟练地把每个人要的东西分好，挨个塞到他们手里，强硬地打断了这次对地狱魔法运行机制的探讨，要求大家先好好吃饭。  
  
即使是史蒂夫也得承认带孩子是个让人身心俱疲的活，在确认每个人都已经开始吃东西之后，他捧着自己的那份靠到沙发上，狠狠地叹了一口气。  
  
“小孩子是很奇妙的生物，他们总是比成年人率先迈向更高的境界，直接跳过了物质需求而去追逐精神需求。”他停下来咬了一口汉堡，“简单来说就是玩得高兴的时候他们根本想不起来吃饭而且执意觉得自己不饿。”  
  
不过一旦喜欢的食物被拆开包装放在眼前，他们对精神生活的热切追求就会稍稍动摇，当第一口塞在嘴里，这些可爱又可恨的小兽们就要原形毕露，开始狼吞虎咽了。  
  
恶魔原先是坐在沙发上啃汉堡的，但是孩子们坐在地毯上把沙发当靠背用，为了防止腿被他们靠麻，托尼默默地把整个人都收到了沙发上，靠在史蒂夫旁边——史蒂夫同样也盘腿坐着，以免布鲁斯又坐在他脚上入神地一边看书一边吃饭。  
  
然后他们不得不靠在一起，给想把平板电脑放在沙发上的旺达腾出位置，史蒂夫和托尼同时挪动的时候，沙发发出一阵控诉命运不公的嘎吱声，托尼紧张地往下看了一眼，僵着身体等待了一会儿才敢完全放松下来。  
  
他扭过头看着史蒂夫：“其他的就算了，你要不要用第二个愿望弄个好沙发来？”  
  
史蒂夫这次没有一口回绝，他也在认真地考虑这件事。


	7. Chapter 7

虽然恶魔的生命非常漫长，但托尼仍旧很确定自己漫长的前半生里绝对没有在如此拥挤的环境中吃过饭，最接近的一次可能是霍华德和玛利亚难得地来他这里吃晚餐，而Dummy非常适时地选在了那天晚上跳到桌上，以一头健康的成年地狱三头犬应有的体型和体重重新定义了家庭晚餐这个场景。  
  
不过吃汉堡用得着多大空间呢。托尼眯起眼睛，大口吸着放在扶手上的冰可乐并把里面的冰块搅动得嘎啦嘎啦响。虽然说实话他是觉得胳膊伸展不开来有点不自在，不过史蒂夫肯定也是这么觉得的——从体型上来说他比托尼还要不适合在沙发上缩成一团。  
  
而孩子们在很可爱的同时毋庸置疑地拥有把任何场面都搞得一团糟的能力，放眼望去，只见早熟的洛基正在不动声色地偷吃属于索尔的那份薯条，索尔正忙于向一边看书一边吃饭的布鲁斯宣讲他刚看到的堡垒之夜游玩小技巧，并没有注意到自己的薯条已经惨遭窃取。  
  
相比之下最乖巧的旺达正放飞自我地用沾满了油的手在平板电脑的屏幕上划来划去，反而是最调皮的皮特罗和克林特已经率先吃光了他们的份，正在互相朝对方脸上甩洗手之后残留的水。  
  
这时候最让人欣慰的还是娜塔莎，她非常安静且优雅地吃着她那份东西，在注意到托尼的目光之后还抬起头瞥了他一眼，就好像在说：“看什么看？我已经过了胡闹的年龄了。”  
  
史蒂夫一副见怪不怪的样子，而托尼开始很放松地一边吃饭一边走神，直到他扑哧一声笑出来，差点被自己给呛到。  
  
“你笑什么？”  
  
“我忽然想起那个……你有没有听过那个在天堂吃饭和在地狱吃饭的故事？天堂的人们拿着长勺子互相喂饭，地狱的人因为不懂互相帮助就只能挨饿的。太傻了。”  
  
“我还以为这种笑话会让你们生气，毕竟你好像对人类乱编排恶魔生活的事情持负面态度。”  
  
“话虽如此，但地狱又不用在乎国际形象。”托尼耸耸肩膀，把汉堡的包装纸随意地折了起来扔进空纸袋，掀开纸杯的盖子开始用吸管往上扒拉冰块吃，“大部分时候我们笑得可开心了。我倒是很好奇，人类对这种故事一般是什么看法？比如，你？你会拿它们来教育小孩子吗？”  
  
“我从来不拿根本说不通的故事教育孩子，以免它们觉得这些美德都是扭曲和怪异逻辑的副产品，而不是真实存在的东西。”  
  
托尼嚼着最后一块冰块，若有所思地点点头：“不愧是你，说起话来这么充满慈母气息。”  
  
洛基已经结束了他的偷薯条大业，非常熟练地提醒史蒂夫：“水果刀就在茶几上。”  
  
“算了吧。”史蒂夫哼了一声，把自己的汉堡包装纸也给折好放进纸袋，“我已经学到了，如果要一直和他这张嘴计较的话，迟早会把自己累死。”  
  
旺达已经吃完去洗手了，史蒂夫小心地绕开她留下的狼藉从沙发上下来，过程中假装无意地扯了一下得意洋洋的恶魔的尾巴：“不如考虑一直拖着不许愿把他留下来当免费洗碗工。”  
  
娜塔莎看向史蒂夫，赞许地点点头。  
  
“大家都吃完了吧？”史蒂夫拍拍刚刚吃完起身的布鲁斯的背，“去洗手，然后去房间玩吧。”  
  
在托尼的预估里，吃汉堡之类的东西是最省事的，只要好好吃完就不会产生骨头以外的厨余垃圾，没有需要洗的餐具，吃完之后只要把剩下的空杯子包装纸全部塞进垃圾袋里然后丢入垃圾通道就完事儿了。  
  
然而在史蒂夫往他怀里扔了一把扫帚之后，他就发现事情根本没有他想象的那么简单，七个孩子吃过快餐的客厅仿佛战场，而他和史蒂夫就是要负责打扫战场的人，一个用扫帚一个用抹布。  
  
战场上残留着面包屑、炸鸡的脆壳碎屑、碎蔬菜、沙拉酱、番茄酱和各类你意想不到的东西，托尼还奉命检查了布鲁斯的裤子口袋因为他上次私藏了吃剩的鸡骨头想要制作恐龙化石模型。  
  
除了这些直接掉落的东西之外，还有孩子们用油手摸来摸去留下的痕迹——还好，这些部分是史蒂夫负责的。托尼安慰自己。  
  
不过在挪开沙发清扫掉落在沙发下面的碎屑时，托尼还是忍不住哀嚎：“我还以为你这一餐叫外卖是为了省事！”  
  
“不是，只是周末选一餐叫点孩子们很喜欢吃的东西让他们开心地吃一顿是我们家的惯例。”看见托尼正在归拢清扫出来的碎屑，史蒂夫直起身把垃圾桶抛了过去，垃圾桶在空中转了几个圈，不偏不倚地落在托尼脚旁，摇晃了几下之后就在原地稳住，托尼赞叹地吹了声口哨，“怎么，想建议我用第二个愿望去弄个扫地机器人了？”  
  
扫出来的东西全部进了垃圾桶之后，完成了自己任务的托尼把沙发推回原来的位置，无视它发出的吱呀声躺了上去，把一条胳膊和一条腿都垂在沙发外面。  
  
“人类的生活好累啊。”他看着俯身开始擦茶几的史蒂夫。  
  
“一日三餐而已。”史蒂夫做完收尾工作，放下抹布和垃圾桶，示意托尼给他挪个位置出来，也坐到了沙发上，放松下来之后他想起什么似的露出一个微笑，“一开始的时候我觉得洗澡才是最麻烦的。”  
  
“后来呢？”  
  
“后来我发现拿年终奖金装个好浴缸是值得的。”  
  
“帮我提前谢谢你的年终奖金因为今晚我一定要好好地泡个澡。”托尼轻轻踢了史蒂夫一下，“一起吗？”  
  
史蒂夫现在已经能够像扔垃圾桶一样熟练地拆招了：“不用了，我是淋浴派。”  
  
“那还真遗憾。”  
  
“我还以为你不会讨厌做家务。我指的是……我当初发现你的那条巷子，那些东西应该都是你自己做的吧，那难道不是做家务的范畴吗？”  
  
“第一，如果在那儿不找点事情做我会被无聊死，第二，那是创造性的工作。我一点点地推动，就能一点点地按照我自己的意愿来塑造一个栖身之所。”  
  
“这和做家务不是一回事吗？”史蒂夫扬扬下巴，意思是让托尼仔细看看刚被他们打扫一新的客厅，“我也在让我的栖身之所更接近我理想中的状态，虽然成果不像你的小巷子那么惊艳。”  
  
“这方面的性质是一样的，可是这是让人昏昏欲睡的重复性劳动。”恶魔打了个哈欠，他的心已经飞到今晚即将到来的热水澡上了，“好吧，这方面你们人类相当值得佩服，能忍受这种日复一日的苦修，你们比恶魔坚韧多了。”  
  
“你管生活本身叫苦修？”  
  
“没有惊喜的生活比有目的的苦修还糟糕。”  
  
他们暂且沉默了一会儿，可是客厅并没有因为他们的沉默而变得彻底安静，隔着被关上的木门，孩子们的嬉闹声从房间里传来，恶魔仍旧是更喜欢在小事情上操心的那个，托尼担忧地看向房门：“他们不会打起来或者玩一些危险的东西什么的吧？”  
  
“他们玩过最危险的项目就是在布鲁斯的鼓动下用私藏的鸡骨头和橡皮泥做恐龙化石模型——我说危险是因为那些骨头已经开始散发臭味了。”  
  
“噢。”恶魔应了一声，继续躺在沙发上，“希望如此。”  
  
而史蒂夫忽然发现他还挺享受这一刻的，甚至可以说他此前就隐约在期待这一刻，他和托尼两人坐在客厅的沙发上，在房间传来的若有似无的背景声中聊天，既是独处又不完全像独处。  
  
“你会不会产生类似‘人类真渺小’的感觉？”他问托尼。  
  
“怎么，又开始审讯了吗，罗杰斯警官？”  
  
“希望你不需要我拧着你身上的哪块肉来告诉你审讯可不是这么温柔的。”  
  
“实话说，我小时候一直都是那么想的。啊，不过我小时候挺讨厌的，想象一下，刚学会魔法和知道了地狱和人间有什么不同的恶魔崽子……”  
  
“那么后来呢？”  
  
“后来？后来我坐在这儿和一个人类聊这个。”他挠了挠头发，“某种程度上来说——以恶魔的尺度来说，人类的一生似乎确实短暂又渺小，但如果要把这个话题具体到个体的话……”  
  
“具体到谁？”  
  
“具体到你。你身上有一种力量，一种在万物变迁中仍能保持自我的力量，你因此而成为恒定的存在。无论在天堂、地狱还是人间，这都是很宝贵的东西。”托尼凝视着他，“我会一直记得你的。”  
  
这句话像是在为终将要到来的别离做注解似的，带来一丝莫名的伤感，然后，在史蒂夫来得及为此种伤感说些什么之前——  
  
“啊！”克林特双手捂住眼睛，但是留下了完全不影响视野的指缝，他一边目不转睛地看着一边大声嚷嚷，“好肉麻哦！接下来他们是不是要那个了？”  
  
跟在克林特身后出来找零食的孩子们纷纷对此发表意见：  
  
“啊怎么可以那个！”  
  
“真的要那个吗？”  
  
“史蒂夫是大人了所以可以那个……吧。”  
  
史蒂夫觉得放任这场对话继续进行下去的话他就有失监护人的职责了，他随手拽过一个孩子问：“那个是哪个？”  
  
被抓住的娜塔莎双手握拳，碰了碰伸出来的两个大拇指：“接吻啊。”  
  
托尼一扫刚才的严肃诚恳，嬉皮笑脸地问他：“怎么，要跟我那个吗？”  
  
史蒂夫往下指了指：“你是不是很想和地板那个？”


	8. Chapter 8

史蒂夫觉得自己真傻，真的，他当初往回捡孩子的时候想得太简单了，没想到有朝一日自己会被孩子们簇拥着问：“所以你们到底有没有要那个？”  
  
很少在孩子们面前以“爸爸”自居的史蒂夫此刻特别想抹着眼泪拉个小崽子过来问他或者她：“爸爸辛辛苦苦把你们养这么大，难道你们就想看爸爸和别的男人那个吗——无论你们的那个是哪个。”  
  
但转念一想无论是这个举动还是这些台词，都完美符合此刻正在旁边看热闹的恶魔的风格。史蒂夫心想糟糕了，和他一起住了不到一个周末我就开始近朱者赤近墨者黑，以后这日子可怎么过啊。  
  
真的糟糕了，这句话听上去也是托尼的语气。  
  
和他留给身边人的印象不同，史蒂夫不是天生就会带孩子的，一开始的时候他和天底下每个单身父亲一样手足无措，每天晚上合眼前都在想世界上怎么会有这么难搞的事情，好像怎么做都不对似的，每天睁开眼想的第一件事依旧是世界上怎么会有这么难搞的事情，而且这“事情”还会大清早的通过跳到你床上拿你的床当蹦床来叫醒你。  
  
我真的搞不懂。那时候史蒂夫总是会一边刷牙一边思考。小孩子不是应该很贪睡吗？  
  
后来史蒂夫家收留的孩子越来越多，他才渐渐地明白过来，有些小孩子喜欢玩于是讨厌吃饭睡觉，有些喜欢玩和吃饭所以讨厌睡觉，有些……总之，他们在具有某种共性的同时又很有自己的个性，就算是在育儿方面已经自学成才的史蒂夫也很难让七个孩子保持意见一致，甚至让他们同时对同一件事情感兴趣都挺难的。  
  
现在，七个孩子因为一件谁也想不到的事情开始了史无前例的、每个人都全情投入的讨论，显然，讨论他们的养父到底要不要和托尼那个比讨论地狱三头哈士奇还有意思。  
  
“我现在好后悔我刚才大叫了。”克林特一脸的追悔莫及，“如果我没有叫他们肯定就那个了！当时他们靠在一起说好肉麻的话！”  
  
史蒂夫怀疑自己是不是刚才不小心穿越到了某个平行时空，他和托尼说什么肉麻话了？  
  
“我觉得他们有什么。”皮特罗提供佐证，“上次我没敲门就进房间，看见史蒂夫正在……”  
  
他还没说完孩子们就此起彼伏地“噢”了起来，这次史蒂夫没法解释也没法假装自己正在平行时空，他环顾四周，觉得找个冰箱钻进去可能是不错的选择。  
  
噢完了之后一向严谨的布鲁斯提出了新课题：“可是史蒂夫不让托尼和他睡一张床。”  
  
“他们已经睡过一张床了。”娜塔莎针对该问题理性分析道，“该发生的都已经发生过了。”  
  
孩子们又此起彼伏地“噢”了起来，托尼啧了几声也跟着起哄，故作诧异地往沙发角落里挪了挪：“你看看你平时都教孩子什么呀。”  
  
史蒂夫觉得如同芒刺在背，拿出监护人的威严板起脸来问：“你们最近都学了些什么乱七八糟的东西？”  
  
洛基先慢慢挪到索尔身后避开史蒂夫的直接逼视，然后皱了皱鼻子：“我们都没问你你忽然捡了个男人回来的事情。”  
  
“纠正一下，严格意义上来说是被男人捡回来。”  
  
恶魔已经彻底进入了看热闹不嫌事大状态，他一边从茶几抽屉里翻芝士棒吃一边继续纠正：“严格意义上来说我也不是男人，因为很显然，我首先就不是人。”  
  
有道理。史蒂夫情不自禁地点点头。说得很有道理。  
  
作为一个自学成才经验丰富的育儿专家，史蒂夫在这方面有自己的一套独特原则。他时常会停下来想想“孩子们是否能理解这件事？要知道他们的思维和成人的并不一样”，对于托尼的到来他并没有说太多，因为他觉得孩子们其实比他这个已经有了完备世界观的成熟大人更能接受有个恶魔入住家里这档子事儿，但现在看来他还是得开口仔细和他们解释一遍。  
  
“好了，都过来，听着。”孩子们明白史蒂夫是要说正事了，大家都上前一步，更加紧密地围在沙发边上，“首先我要声明，托尼会住在我们家完全是个意外。”  
  
“一个美丽的意外。”恶魔在旁补充道。  
  
“他是个恶魔。”说完这个陈述句史蒂夫自己也顿了顿，他得缓一下，毕竟几天前他还生活在一个没有活生生的恶魔坐在客厅里听你给孩子训话的平静世界里，“因为一些原因，我和他之间有个约定，他要帮我实现三个愿望，一旦三个愿望都完成，他就会离开了。”  
  
索尔双手环抱，很严厉地对目前为止的训话内容提出意见：“说点我们不知道的。”  
  
“我的意思是，他总有一天要离开的，而且离开了就不会在回来。他待在这里的时间长短也只取决于我什么时候决定好剩下的两个愿望，如果我想的话我甚至可以立刻用掉两个——对吧？”  
  
托尼点点头：“对，你随时可以用它们换两个家用电器或者家具什么的。”  
  
“我就跟你们说他们俩不会那个的，不要期待太多了。”洛基表示。  
  
而其余的孩子们之中引爆了一股史蒂夫始料未及的悲伤氛围，史蒂夫迟疑地安抚着他们的情绪：“你们这么舍不得托尼吗？”  
  
娜塔莎冷酷地揉了揉眼睛：“他走了谁洗碗？”  
  
“这不是废话嘛，你不可能指望……”托尼想了想，“你不可能指望你捡了一只可爱的小猫回来给他们玩了一个周末——对了这小猫还会洗碗切菜什么的——然后告诉孩子们它总有一天会离开而且这一天可能来得非常快。”  
  
史蒂夫深情款款地抓住他的手：“别这么说，如果你是小猫的话我不会让你走的。”  
  
而洛基已经想好了台词，他语重心长地告诉大家：“这没什么稀奇的，人的一生就是不断地面临离别。因为我们很小而史蒂夫已经是大人了，所以有一天史蒂夫会比我们早死掉，然后……”  
  
旺达哇的一声就哭了出来，托尼和史蒂夫几乎同时伸出手把她拉过来，轻轻拍着她的背给她顺气。  
  
“这孩子在幼儿园有没有被人欺负？”托尼问道。  
  
“旺达吗？没有，皮特罗一直会照顾她……”  
  
“不是，我不是说旺达，我是说这小子。”托尼朝着洛基的方向抬了抬下巴，“他是怎么平安活到今天还没挨揍的？”  
  
“我之前也很好奇你是怎么平安活到今天还没挨揍的。其实只是他挨揍的时候你没看到，现在洛基至少学会了千万别对布鲁斯进行恶作剧。是吧，洛基？”  
  
洛基肉眼可见地哆嗦了一下，而史蒂夫仍旧要头疼怎么对孩子们解释这件事，现在他们悲伤的方向已经从“托尼也许很快就会走的”变成“史蒂夫你会死吗你会很快就死吗你不要死好不好”。  
  
这个时候，史蒂夫忽然想起了恶魔育儿法。  
  
“你来吧？”他转过头看着托尼，然后把旺达搂到另一边，好毫无阻碍地用腿撞托尼一下，“发挥点除了洗碗和切菜以外的作用？”  
  
恶魔这时候像个纯洁的小天使一样眨巴着眼睛：“什么我来吧？”  
  
史蒂夫压低声音：“哄哄孩子。”  
  
托尼半张着嘴，继续眨巴着眼睛。  
  
“你要是不愿意的话就把这算一个愿望。”也不管画面在孩子们看来会不会很那个，史蒂夫说着就要伸手掀开托尼的衣服擦灯，“这总行了吧。”  
  
托尼用尾巴卷住史蒂夫的手腕让他的动作停住，然后飞快地把衣服给拉了下去。  
  
“不不不，我只不过第一次碰到契约者要让恶魔帮忙哄孩子的所以有点惊讶。”  
  
“不好意思，但是麻烦再说一遍我是你第几个契约者？”  
  
“第一个。”托尼笑嘻嘻地直起身，拍了拍手，“啊，其实你们根本不用担心这个，因为我走了之后你们不会有什么感觉的。你们现在能看见我、感觉到我的存在是因为我和史蒂夫的契约还没结束，等到愿望用完了我要离开的时候，我对你们来说就是根本不存在于这个世界上的东西，有关我的记忆会像梦境一样，你做梦的时候感觉很真实，但一睁眼就会忘掉绝大部分了。所以趁我还在的时候，就一起痛快地做梦吧。而且鬼知道你们的史蒂夫什么时候才能许剩下的两个愿望，说不准他就是想要个免费洗碗工。实在不行的话，我还可以赖着不走嘛，你们知道，我是恶魔，恶魔经常说话不算话的。”  
  
几分钟后，孩子们纷纷擦干眼泪上床睡觉，留下史蒂夫好气又好笑地看着托尼：“一开始我还以为你想说什么道理，结果你根本是蒙混过去了。”  
  
“不然呢？”托尼耸耸肩膀，“对付人间的大部分事情，唯一有效的方法就是蒙混过去。”  
  
“我也该去睡了。”史蒂夫从柜子里抽了一床毛毯出来扔给托尼，“这个是你的。”  
  
恶魔抱着小毯子，可怜兮兮地蜷缩在了沙发上，史蒂夫走进房间，关上房门，几秒种后又打开了门，站在门口朝托尼点点头：“进来睡吧。”  
  
托尼喜出望外地站起来，史蒂夫顺手抄起了他挂在门后的网球拍，如果托尼再敢提起有关“那个”的话题他就要理性地让他从物理意义上闭嘴。  
  
但恶魔似乎忽然就学会了审时度势似的，既不插科打诨也不借题发挥，他裹着小毯子非常乖巧地走进了史蒂夫的房间，顺便还很自觉地躺到了那张他其实刚来的那天晚上就睡过的床上。


	9. Chapter 9

为了迎接托尼入睡这间卧室，史蒂夫特意从衣柜深处翻出了上次他过生日的时候孩子们东拼西凑凑够了钱和优惠券才得以买来给他做生日礼物的睡衣——托尼看见睡衣上的图案的时候问他：“你平时就穿宝可梦图案的卡通睡衣吗？”

史蒂夫把耿鬼睡衣套到身上，低下头看了看自己胸口下方咧嘴大笑的耿鬼，非常冷静地告诉托尼：“我平时睡觉不穿衣服。”

托尼看着他，他看着托尼，这么持续了几秒钟之后托尼用力且缓慢地点了点头，而史蒂夫终于也意识到了这话听起来哪儿不对劲，他扯了扯胸前的耿鬼：“我的意思是，不穿睡衣。”

托尼飞快地扭过头就差捂着耳朵说不听不听：“好了我懂的你不用跟我解释，地狱也流行过裸睡。”

然后他哼着小曲从一个不知什么时候被摆在墙角的银灰色的公文箱里拿出了一套小恐龙造型连身睡衣，在史蒂夫和睡衣上耿鬼图案的双重注视之下非常得意地穿上了，完事儿还把身后拖着的大尾巴搂到怀里：“睡吧？”

躺好，盖被子，关灯，翻身侧躺，闭眼。

这是史蒂夫平时的睡眠流程，如果天太热了可能会省略盖被子这一步。

因为床上多了一个人，今天的流程和平时的在结尾处略有区别，史蒂夫躺好，盖被子，关灯，翻身侧躺，然后和托尼在黑暗中四目相对，尴尬得他差点开口寒暄：“啊今晚没什么云，你也在这儿晒月亮啊。”

还没等他开口说什么或者尝试就这么闭眼睡觉，托尼就问他：“你能翻个身吗，我们这样面对面睡有点怪怪的。”

他倒真是一点儿都没客气。

一般来说史蒂夫是个挺客气的人，但他不准备对托尼客气：“我习惯朝这边睡，你翻个身不就行了吗。”

“巧了不是，我也习惯朝这边睡啊。”

自然，托尼指的是和史蒂夫的习惯相反的、造成了这个四目相对局面的“这边”。

面对这么没把自己当外人的恶魔，有多年与犯罪分子打交道经验的史蒂夫深知应对的唯一方法就是你也不把他当外人。他当机立断地踹了托尼一脚：“那你睡沙发。”

托尼快速挪动补回了他被史蒂夫踹出去的距离：“可是我来都来了。”

“对，来都来了，就凑合着睡吧。”

史蒂夫眼睛一闭准备入睡，算了算了，你看你的，我睡我的，被你看着睡觉我还能少块肉？

三分钟后，平时结束盯梢任务随便找棵树靠着都能在十秒钟以内入睡的罗杰斯警官得出一个结论，被托尼看着是不会少块肉，但是会睡不着。

但他一睁眼发现托尼已经翻身脸对天花板平躺了，这说明他今天闭眼三分钟还没睡着另有原因。

黑暗之中他不太确定托尼是不是睡着了，于是把手放到了托尼的正上方，试探性地晃了晃，托尼惊恐地转过头看着他，借着月色依稀能看清楚恶魔一脸见了鬼的样子。

“史蒂夫？”托尼坐起来，非常做作地把被子往上拉了拉，还抱紧了大恐龙尾巴，从他身后睡衣布料蠕动的方式来看他可能把自己的尾巴也给放出来了，“你准备趁我睡着对我做什么？”

史蒂夫冷笑了一声吓唬他，刚吓完就赶紧检查一下今天晚上有没有孩子因为做噩梦了出现在卧室门口。

确认孩子们都还在梦乡里之后史蒂夫折回来，钻回被子里，对托尼说：“我想和你谈谈。”

托尼打了个哈欠，伸出一只手分开五指：“一小时五十美元。”

显然，托尼也已经有些神经过敏了，他同样话音刚落就紧张地看向卧室门口，还起身把门打开一条缝确认门外确实没人，然后回到床上来钻回被子里，抱着尾巴对史蒂夫说：“你要和我谈什么？”

“随便聊聊，鉴于你要在这里生活一段时间，我觉得我们还是聊聊比较好。”

托尼好像“嗯”了一声：“我觉得我们聊挺多了。”

史蒂夫靠在床头，盯着正对面墙上挂着的旺达的幼儿园毕业作品：“也许还不够多？”

托尼指着那副画问他：“你画的吗？真好看，我喜欢。”

史蒂夫决定原谅他这一次，一小时五十美元呢他得抓紧聊：“你刚才说，你走了之后孩子们就会把你忘掉。”

托尼打了个哈欠：“准确来说，是像梦醒来一样。有些人说不定还能记得一些模糊的片段，不过他们也不会在意的，因为那不过是一场梦而已。”

“你还说你会一直记得我。”

托尼松开了他的恐龙尾巴，改搂着史蒂夫的胳膊：“是是是，感动吗？”

“我想，我也会一直记得你的。”

托尼有些不自在了，他不自在的具体体现就是明明听清楚了但还是要问史蒂夫：“你说什么玩意儿？”

“我说，我会一直记得你的。”

托尼斟酌了一会儿，没有找到可以下的台阶，于是火速给自己搭了一个台阶准备往下爬：“那是当然的，谁能忘记自己某天从巷子里捡回家一个恶魔呢？”

史蒂夫心想，不，不是因为这个。

可是还能是因为什么呢？

他自己也搞不明白原因，他陷入了沉思，想要赶快理清楚这千头万绪。

可是他什么都没有想清楚，于是他就没有接着说下去，没有等到下文的托尼哈欠连连，连滚带爬地扑进了梦乡。

托尼这个恶魔平时就没什么恶魔的样子，睡着了之后看上去更加人畜无害，唯一的美中不足是他睡觉打呼。

等等，恶魔也会打呼？

就在史蒂夫这么想的时候，托尼用灵活果断到不像是睡着了的动作猛然扯过被子，接连几次翻滚，滚到快要接近床沿的时候及时地停住再滚回来，以娴熟的技巧把自己裹成了一个恶魔寿司卷。

好吧，打呼不是唯一的美中不足，他睡觉还抢被子。

史蒂夫看着他。史蒂夫看着他想，如果我此时偷偷吻他，他会不会发现？

毕竟，恶魔寿司卷看上去真可爱。

毕竟，人类的生活是很累的。

在这样的想法中，史蒂夫迷迷糊糊地睡着了，他在将要睡着的时候不可避免地觉得有些冷，可是他实在太累了，懒得下床去再拿一床被子，于是他翻过身，抱住了温暖的恶魔寿司卷。

他记不得自己有没有偷偷吻他。

第二天是工作日，生物钟一向很准的史蒂夫不知怎么的睡过了头，他无论如何都不想在今天迟到，可是他无论如何也不能不把孩子们都料理好再出门，他手忙脚乱地推开房门想着该如何是好的时候，发现早餐时间已经进入了尾声，孩子们当然也都洗漱完毕穿好衣服，而料理这一切的人显然是托尼，他正叼着叉子和穿在叉子上的培根，腾出双手来帮旺达开果酱罐，俨然是个合格的家庭主魔。

而且仿佛已经在这个家里待了很多年了。

“虽然这些事情没有写在我的工作合同里……”托尼接下来说了什么史蒂夫没听清，因为他满嘴都是培根。

“谢了。”史蒂夫扫了一眼桌面，从上面拿起了一块无人认领的法式吐司，嚼了两下之后他吐出蛋液里混着的蛋壳，抬起头对托尼说，“校车待会儿会停在——”

“我懂的，相信我，我是个恶魔。”

“恶魔送孩子上学，听上去就怪不靠谱的。”嘴上这么说，但史蒂夫还是放心地出门上班，等着看阿拉铁神灯帮他完成的愿望到底灵不灵。

而他终于下班回来的时候，推门看见的又是一派其乐融融的场景，以及一个看上去已经在这个家里待了很多年的家庭主魔。

“今天我跟着他们一起去学校了。”托尼在七个小矮人的簇拥下显得比白雪公主还白雪公主，他一会儿搂过这个一会儿拉着那个，唯一的问题就是有些其实不太乐意被搂，比如挣扎着要从这种氛围里逃出去的洛基，“还挺好玩的。”

“你看我的美术课作业！”旺达高高举起她在美术课上设计的小裙子，“我调不出我想要的红色来，是托尼偷偷拿了旁边同学的颜料给我！”

“唔，这裙子真棒，旺达，很好看。”

史蒂夫一边夸奖旺达，一边狠狠地瞪了扰乱课堂秩序的恶魔一眼，而被瞪视的恶魔对此不以为意：“安心啦，同学和老师根本不会发现教室里多了个人，我趁没人注意的时候把颜料拿来借给旺达用一下，然后又趁人没注意放回去了。”

“你就不能用魔法变点她想要的颜料出来吗？”

“你就不能放弃这种什么事情都用魔法解决的思路吗？”

“那我养你做什么的？”

“呃，带孩子？”

史蒂夫无言以对，而托尼亲热地拍拍他的肩膀问他：“你今天怎么样？”

“怎么？结束了孩子们的成果展示时间之后现在是父母互相关心工作时间？”有那么一瞬间史蒂夫是很想这么说的，但他最后说出口的内容没有这么完整。

“我是说，你今天应该见到那个背后搞鬼的同事了吧，愿望开始生效了吗？”

“挺灵的，要抓住他身后牵扯的势力还不打草惊蛇需要一段时间的布局。”

“那你怎么知道灵的？”

史蒂夫面无表情地回答：“因为我今天早上上班的时候看见朗姆洛脑袋被电梯门夹了。”

托尼补充解说：“这段时间你也会变得很幸运的，因为他的运气挪到你身上了。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头：“我觉得我没有遇到什么特别的好事——还是说我没有注意到？”

克林特兴奋地绕着他们跑来跑去：“看到人脑袋被电梯门夹还不算好事吗？这么精彩又这么傻的场景电影里可不会拍！我也想看！”

托尼把克林特抱起来转圈圈然后跟着哈哈大笑并表示他也非常想看，但他注意到史蒂夫的表情因此变得很古怪。

托尼有点慌了，他心想难道说罗杰斯警官这方面有道德洁癖，对取笑他人——哪怕这是个敌人——的行为深恶痛绝？

然而下一秒史蒂夫就比他还夸张地笑了起来，一番前仰后合之后他擦着眼角笑出来的泪水说：“对不起，但是朗姆洛头被夹在电梯门里的样子真的很好笑。”

而从托尼的怀抱里挣扎出来之后就一直在看书的洛基抬起了头：“我还是很好奇人要怎么把自己的头夹在电梯门里。”


End file.
